Toujours cacher ses arrières
by Hiromichi
Summary: Bon bon, un petit OS sur Sena et Shin comme je trouve qu'il y en a trop peu. C'est du tout mignon et du tout niai alors vous voilà prévenus.


Shin, je pense vraiment trop à Shin. je veux le battre le plus vite possible, lui montrer combien j'ai progressé, je veux qu'il est envie de jouer contre moi plus que de personnes d'autres.

..........

- ALLEZ encore 6 TOURS. Cria Hiruma une mitraillette à la main nous coursant.

AHhh j'en peux plus, j'en ai vraiment mare, je ne progresse pas, à croire que les entrainements ne fonctionnent pas, ça m'énerve, mais je le garde pour moi, de peur de recevoir les foudres de ce démon. Et Mamori elle me colle comme je ne sais pas quoi depuis qu'elle a apprit qui je suis réellement, nan mais mère poule une minute sa va, mais là ça commence à bien faire.

Le pire c'est que ces deux crétins sont amoureux l'un de l'autre mais ne s'en rendent même pas compte, enfin j'en ai la nette impression de mon point de vue, faudrait peut-être les pousser l'un et l'autre dans les bras? Hum idée a exploité, j'en parlerai à Monta..... Heu nan vaut mieux pas, il piquerai une crise. Ah qui je peux bien en parlais?? Suzuna? Oui elle je suis sur qu'elle est de mon avis.

- Je vais courir le long de la rivière, criai-je à l'attention d'Hiruma.

Il se retourna vers moi les yeux en feux.

- TOI, gueula t-il en pointant la jeune fille à roulette. Suis le pour pas qu'il face de pause en chemin.

- Yeah Yuichi, j'y vais.

Je partis alors assez rapidement de l'enceinte du lycée, pour reprendre ensuite un rythme assez lent. Suzuna avança alors à ma vitesse et regardait tranquillement devant elle en me disant qu'Hiruma me tuerait s'il me voyant avec cette vitesse d'escargot.

- Suzu?

- Wouaip? Me répondit-elle rêveuse.

- Tu penses qu'ils sont amoureux?

- Tu veux parlais de Mamori et Yuichi?

- Qui d'autre?

- Je penses pas vraiment, en faite, je n'ai pas vraiment de commentaires à leur sujet. Mais s'ils sont amoureux ça va être dur.

- Mouai.

Arriver sur la berge, je m'arrêtai sous le regard ironiquement horrifier de Suzuna.

- Dis moi mon petit père, tu aurais déjà préparé ta place au cimetière?

- Non, à par si une certaine personne cafte, je devrais probablement y songer.

On s'assit alors sous un fou rire sur l'herbe en face de l'eau.

- Comment pourrait-on à ton avis s'occuper de leur cas? lui demandai-je vraiment intéresser.

- Je ne sais pas trop, tu sais, les histoires de cœurs, je préfère ne pas m'emmêler.

Trop curieux pour éviter de lui poser ma question et que son air un peu gêné me donnais encore plus l'envi de la poser, je rétorquai.

- Tu es amoureuse??

Elle prit une légère teinte rouge pour répondre.

- Mais... Mais.... mais non voyons.

- Moui, dis-je pas très convaincu. L'heureux élu serait un de nos deux (pas encore) tourtereaux?

Ses joues prirent maintenant vraiment une couleur cramoisie.

- Nan, c'est choquant de te savoir Love de ce démon, pouffai-je.

Elle me sourit alors au nez comme si ma supposition était vraiment comique.

- N'importe quoi, tu crois vraiment que ce sadique blond m'attire?? Nan c'est un sympathique maitre dans la torture et la manipulation, grand frère sa va encore, mais en amoureux jamais. Me ria-t-elle au nez.

- ..... Heu.. ne me dis pas que c'est Mamori, m'exclamai-je surpris par la révélation non voulus qu'elle me laissa.

- Beuh.. heu.. hue.. Tu en parles à qui que se soit, sinon je dirai à yuichi que tu n'as pas courus.

- t'inquiète je garderai ça cacher, pour moi. Et si tu veux je ne ferrai pas de plan foireux pour les mettre ensemble.

Elle me murmura un léger "merci", puis on se tut pour laisser la mélodie du vent s'emparer de nos oreilles. Dans cet élan de silence reposant, j'entendis alors le son de pas, courir, il avaient un rythme très régulier, impressionnant. Je ne tourna pas la tête, de flemmardise, ou seulement que je n'en avais pas spécialement envie. Ma main pourtant fut entrainer dans ce rythme très stable, alors avec mes doigts le tapoter l'herbes aux bruits des pas.

Puis soudainement ils s'arrêtent, cela me déstabilise un peu, puis je me rends compte que la personne s'est arrêté juste derrière moi. Je lève donc la tête vers mon interlocuteur.

Shin.....

Il est en sueur, du peu de se que je vois de son front, car la capuche grise de son sweat-short enfoncer sur son crâne, ses cheveux, assombris aussi visiblement ses yeux qui me toisent d'un air féroce.

Son regard est étrange bien que sombre, je me relève d'un saut léger et rapide. Ce qui étonna Suzuna qui leva elle aussi les yeux vers nous.

- C'est comme ça que tu comptes me battre? Demanda durement Shin, toujours entrain de trottinait sur place après que je me sois mis debout devant lui.

Je serrai alors la mâchoire. Suzuna essaya de s'interposer.

- Je... je me suis fais mal, on attendais juste un peu le temps que.....

Je la stoppa brusquement.

- Suzuna, laisse, tu n'es pas en faute. Je me retournai alors vers Shin. On peut faire une course pour vérifier si j'ai besoin de courir, dix minutes de plus ou de moins.

Son regard se remplie alors d'intérêt. Suzuna essayait de calmer nos ardeur, mais l'envie de savoir à quel niveau on se trouvait était plus important à nos yeux que de l'écouter. Je pointa alors le haut d'une colline se trouvant ni trop près ni trop loin.

Il acquisa d'un hochement de tête mon chois. Je me plaçai à côté de lui.

- bon, je suppose que je dois faire le décompte? Demanda exaspérer Suzuna.

- Si ça t'embête pas. Lui répondis-je d'un ton anormalement dur.

- Non sa va. alors 3... 2... 1... 0

Je commençai à foncer suivit de près de Shin qui conservait lui la puissance de ses muscles. On réussissait sans problème de doubler personnes ou motos, l'adrénaline grandissait dans nos muscles, on était toujours plus ou moins au coude à coude, parfois j'avançai et parfois lui avait le dessus.

- Te ramollis-tu Eyeshield 21? Me questionna-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Pour seule réponse, je n'émettais alors un qu'un grognement, ce qui fit naitre sur ses lèvres un sourire, il était rare de les voir, mes ses sourires sont superbe. Ils ont quelques choses d'attirant. On commença peu après à s'engouffrer dans la forêt dense pour arriver le plus rapidement au haut de la colline, qui de plus près était légèrement (voir beaucoup) plus grande. On se talonne de peut guettant tout les faits et gestes de l'autre car chaque mouvement peut améliorer notre vitesse à nous. Nous étudions la façon de l'autre de courir.

Soudain, mon pied se posa sur un rondin de bois mouillé, qui glissa sous mon poids m'entrainant dans la chute. Je perdis l'équilibre et mon corps bascula vers l'arrière. je n'avais qu'une chose à faire, fermer les yeux en attendant le choc. Mais je sentis alors une douce chaleur envahir mon dos, je risquai l'ouverture de mes paupières, le visage doux de Shin me regarda. Ses pieds retenaient bien tant que mal la glissade, il me tenait le dos de façon à que je ne tombe pas, et à me ralentir. Puis ses pieds se bloquèrent d'un coup,son visage surpris par cet arrêt brusque me regarda pour voir si ça aller. On perdit quand même l'équilibre à cet arrêt. mais la chute ne nous fit pas mal, enfin très peu pour lui car il me tomba littéralement dessus. je sentais alors mes joues prendre une teinte écrevisse. il s'appuya sur ses bras pour se relever les posant près de ma tête. On se fixa longtemps dans les yeux de peur de perdre un moment magique. Mon souffle était saccadé, du à la course et à la peur de la chute. Son regard était profond. Il approcha son visage du mien, effleura doucement mes lèvres. Mes yeux s'ouvrir en grand de surprise.

Il releva son visage du mien plus vite qu'il ne faut du temps pour le dire. Et se releva cette fois complètement. il se tourna de façon à se que je ne vois pas son visage. Je me relevai alors à mon tour. Je ne savais comment réagir dans ce genre de situation, c'était un silence pesant et très gênant. je pris alors la parole, car son baiser m'avait fait ressentir de très forte émotion. Enfaite, il avait fait revivre dans mon coeur les émotion qui me submergent lors des matchs contre son équipe, ou plutôt lui tout simplement.

- Pr... Prends tes responsabilités. Déclarai-je sans moi-même trop comprendre mes paroles.

Pourquoi parmi toutes les phrases que j'aurai pus dire, du genre "c'est pas grave, ta juste glisser", j'ai du dire cette phrase en particulier.

Lui aussi, surpris, tout autant que moi par mes propres mots, il se retourna enfonçant encore plus sa tête dans sa capuche, laissant dégouliner devant ses yeux des mèches de cheveux pleines de sueurs, il avait mit sa main devant la partie inférieur de son visage.

- Je... Je.. Je crois que je t'aime, réussa t-il alors à bafouyer cachant son malaise et la rougeur de ses joues dans sa grande main qui cacher son visage.

Je tortillai cette fois mes mains dans mon dos, je jettai quelques fois des coups d'oeil vers lui, je savais qu'il attendait une réponse simple et précise.

- Je..... je pense pareille. Répondis-je alors dans un simple souffle.

Alors que sans même le voir venir, il me pris avec douceur dans ses bras et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes.......

Sauf qu'un bruit nous faisant tout les deux sursautés nous arrêta. On tourna la tête vers la naissance du bruit.

- Ah Ah, alors on fait des cachoteries. Dit alors hiruma un sourire plus qu'immense sur les lèvres nous laissant apparaitre ses dans de requins.

- Oh punaises. Dis moi il n'a pas de caméra dans la main là. Suppliai-je à Shin.

- Je crois que si. Répondit-il d'un air pas très rassurer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai filmé que d'à partir du moment où Shin a glissé malencontreusement sur tes lèvres. Nous disa t-il aves un sourire encore plus sadique ue le premier. Bon bon bon, je pense pas que nous ayons le temps de vaut batifollages, alors Sena tu te ramènes et je te surveille cette fois.

Quel poisse. Je regardai alors Shin qui me fit un signe de tête de façon à se que je suive le démon. Un léger sourire forme sur ses lèvres, il effleura délicatement mes lèvres pour les laisser glisser dans mon cou se qui me fis frissonner. Puis il partit de son côté et moi derrière le blond.

- Héhéhé, maistenant j'ai quelque chose contre lui. Allez viens et plus vite que ça, sinon tu sais quels photos et quel vidéo vont naviguer sur le ent demain.

- O.. OUI!!!


End file.
